Distraction
by RainboIsland
Summary: Emma needs to take her mind off of arresting Mary Margaret, and the Kathryn Nolan case. Ruby does just that. Red Swan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this is my first shot at Red Swan, it was kind of an idea that popped into my head when I was attempting to fall asleep after Red Handed, and it took me this long to write it... I apologize in advance for my not so wonderful sex writing skills.

**Disclaimer:** I cannot think far enough in advance to plan anything like this show. So no, I'm not involved in it any way, well not legally I mean, I'm all kinds of involved in the fandom.

The apartment felt wrong without Mary Margaret. Empty, and Emma felt like she was intruding.

Sure over the past few months she had grown to feel at home here. The most at home she had ever felt. Other than the time she spent in her bug, and she was pretty sure that was more comfort out of habit than home. With Mary Margaret, at Mary Margaret's, she felt like she belonged. Like she would be missed.

Now she missed Mary Margaret. A pang of guilt flowed through her at the thought, as she pictured the petite, currently very vulnerable, innocent, in more ways than one, woman as she had left her. Lying there on the cot, she herself had inhabited. Staring at the ceiling, with nothing to do, and too much to think about.

Emma glanced around the living space. Just coated in everything Mary Margaret. She needed to get out of here. Distract herself in some way.

Alcohol first came to mind, and she gave it an angry shove from there.

She was the sheriff, and a grown woman, she could handle her problems in a better, more grown up way.

She grabbed her jacket from where she had tossed it over a chair, and headed to the door. As she landed her hand on the doorknob to head out, it turned in her grasp. Causing her to jump back and let out a small muffled squeak. As the door inched open, and Ruby stood on the other side.

"I was coming to get my stuff... Granny's letting me move back in..." She supplied as reason for being there after a moment of silence between them. In which Emma attempted not to give away that she was on the verge on a heart attack.

"Oh.." Emma stepped to the side, letting her in, and closing the door behind her. Next thing she knew she was wrapped in a tight hug. She had gotten used to Ruby's displays of affection, in the way of touching. A squeeze to the shoulder, a pat of the hand, even the occasional hug. But this one caught her off guard.

After a moment of stiff shock she found herself sinking into the taller girl. Feeling her arms tighten around her. In the back of her mind registering that 'home' feeling.

"I heard about Mary Margaret." Was mumbled against Emma's shoulder. She didn't wonder where she had heard. Mary Margaret had been out of school one day, and everyone knew. That need to get it out of her mind flared up, and Emma took a step back from Ruby.

The brunette looked up confused and a little apologetic. Thinking she had crossed some line. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. Taking her own step back from the blonde. Only to have the space closed again.

"Don't be."

"I mean it must be horrible for you. Having to arrest her, and I'm not making this any better I should go. Sorry I'm just not very good with my mouth. Words at least." Ruby stopped at the way Emma's eyes snapped up to hers. Briefly wondering where exactly they had been looking before.

"Don't go." Ruby stopped about to just ignore the plead, brush it off as Emma being polite when she felt a hand on her upper arm.

Fingers ghosting down until they reached her wrist and stopping her. "Don't go. I..." Emma's voice sort of shorted out, she took a deep breath, and forced the words she hated, out. Knowing it was the only way to make Ruby stay. "I don't want to be alone."

She wasn't quite sure why she didn't want to, or why Ruby seemed like the best person to be with right now. But the way the younger woman turned back to her from her place halfway in and halfway out of the door. Shutting it, and taking a step forward, into Emma's personal space.

Emma felt her heart do that funny thing where it picked up and made her breathing all funny at the sudden change in proximity.

Obviously the gods Emma was praying to weren't very interested in her tonight, because Ruby noticed.

Raising her eyebrows, and moving a bit closer to the blonde. Emma all but flinched when she felt a hand on her cheek. But soon found herself sinking into the touch.

"You know. You're the first person who's ever believed in me?" Emma wished she could reply, but the thumb which had taken up stroking her cheekbone made that all to difficult. "Do you know what I think you need Sheriff?" Ruby didn't wait for an answer, or give Emma enough breathing room not coated in her scent to do so. "Someone to take your mind off of things."

Emma looked up from where her eyes had wandered to Ruby's heel clad feet, inches from hers. Caught a little off guard by the kiss. Then again if she had been expecting it, she probably wouldn't have responded so readily.

The effect that Ruby's smell. Her touch had had on her seemed to shrink in comparison to the feeling of her lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Not wanting her to move to far away. Needing the hot searing kiss to stay. Needing it to burn away this ache she was feeling.

The ache of betrayal, and fear, and loss. Ruby replaced it with something, something giggly and fluttery, or right now. Burning and needy. But she supposed that was the effect of Ruby's lips, and now her hands.

Emma stumbled back a few paces her brain not working quite right. Except to shout out _no_ when Ruby broke away gasping for air. Her cheeks flushed, and her her hair a bit rumpled from Emma's fingers she didn't know she'd tangled into the brunette's hair.

Emma furrowed her brow when the gross feeling in her rose back up, and caught Ruby's lips off guard.

After another few moments of this Emma realized that if it was going to continue she'd have to stop long enough to get them to her room.

Ruby seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she pulled the handfuls of Emma's shirt she had in the direction of the staircase. She'd been to Mary Margaret's enough, actually slept here on the occasions that her and Granny had fought before to know where Emma's room was located.

They got there, with a bit of difficulty, and Emma found herself being thrown onto her own bed. Her thoughts as from Mary Margaret, and the events of the day, and night before as they could get at the moment.

Ruby's heels clattered to the floor, and her lips found Emma's quickly beating pulse. Smiling into the kiss she pressed to the flutter of the blonde's heart. Emma slid her fingers into brown locks, and when she can't stand the teasing of the brunette's skilled tongue against one of the most sensitive spots on her, brings her back up face to face with her.

She catches hazel eyes, and for a moment is stuck. It would be so much easier to just let this be a mindless, forget the bad, endeavor. But Ruby's eyes seem to be staring right into her, right past her skillfully built walls. Emma shivered, and Ruby closed the distance between them. In a heated kiss that scared off the chill she had felt.

Ruby's knees tightened against the blonde's hips. Feeling them jump against her when she finally managed to make her way back down to Emma's pulse point. Taking note on the way Emma's eyes fell shut and she groaned. Tightening her grip considerably in Ruby's hair.

Ruby pressed another kiss to the beat of Emma's heart, before running her tongue over a collarbone. Getting another small noise Ruby didn't even figure possible to come from the hard-shelled blonde.

She dropped a few more kisses in a trail down as far as she could go with the infuriating fabric of Emma's shirt in the way. She got a few buttons undone. Which was an incredible feat, considering how Emma's hands had loosed their grip in her hair when she no longer needed to hold her to a certain spot, and now were doing their fair share of exploring.

After a few more moments of fumbling with Emma's shirt, and her mind becoming considerably more fogged Ruby just shoved the fabric, with her white undershirt off.

Ruby found that Emma had one of the most perfect stomachs ever..., and didn't she have a kid? Yes Henry, and her stomach was still perfection. The brunette decided when she had Emma actually panting it was time to cut the foreplay, and pretty much all the touching she had been aching to do since this stupid little crush had formed.

Emma's tight, oh so very tight, skinny jeans served to be even more of a problem than her shirt. She settled for getting them down around her ankles, and after crawling up the blonde. Who was almost quivering in anticipation, and need, and placing a kiss on her lips. Which lasted a little longer than intended. She settled herself between her thighs.

Emma feels like every inch of her is on fire, and all of it surges to meet Ruby's tongue as it travels the length of her sex. She tries for a few moments to hold onto herself, her sense, even though when this all started that was exactly to opposite of her intentions. But soon against her will or not, Ruby's attention to the pressure, heat, and wetness building deep in her takes away any grip she has, and she's having trouble remembering her name as she screams Ruby's.

Ruby watches the sheriff she's come to call her friend lose herself at her hands. Well hand, and mouth. Crying out her name, and burying her fingers in Ruby's thick brown locks.

She has her eyes squeezed shut, and is biting so hard into her bottom lip, when the cry ends Ruby's scared she might draw blood. Then she slackens in ecstasy. Her hands are still tangled in Ruby's hair, but not gripping quite so tight.

Ruby shifts, starting to untangle herself from the blonde. Intent on picking herself up, having done her duty and taken Emma's mind far from the events of the day, and night before.

When the blonde let's out a small noise, another one of those Ruby never would have expected to come from her. She mumbles again, and Ruby recognizes it as her name. Then Emma's rolling on her side in the sheets and wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist.

Ruby glances down at it and fighting down all second thoughts crawls into bed with her. Snuggling into her side. She glanced up at Emma who seemed to be already slipping off into a much needed sleep. Only to catch a content smile on the blonde's face. Ruby felt one creeping over her own features.

**A/N **So I have an aftermath to this planned out, so it will most likely be a two-shot. I would love to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Ta-dah! Part two. Lovely reviews too, I love my wonderful reviewers.

**Disclaimer: **I barely even have an internet connection. Do you think I own any rights to such a wonderful show...

It's definitely later a lot later when Emma wakes up. Her body aching in that wonderful way she hadn't felt in too long. With a warm body beside her. It takes her a few moments to remember how she had gotten in this situation, and when she did she felt a horrible pang of guilt. Not regret, no way was she regretting it, but guilt. That kind that makes you feel all dirty, and the strong need to just keep saying sorry.

Ruby fidgeted against her. Pressing her face back into the crook of Emma's neck. Her curls tickling her nose and making her fidget again to evade them. A smile coming over her features in her sleep at the irritation to her nose again.

Emma didn't know if it was this little display of adorable innocence, or that she was remembering the way that Ruby had looked at her before she kissed her earlier that night. Right through her walls. Right at her.

The brunette moved again, and Emma became aware of the fact that she was going to wake up eventually. Then with that the fact that she was very naked. In just her bra. Compared to Ruby with the advantage of her shorts, and the underwear more than likely underneath. When did her shirt come off exactly? She couldn't remember taking it off of her. But then again the details weren't exactly crystal clear.

Ruby's nose twitched, in an attempt to evade Emma's ticklish hair. When that was ineffective her eyes started to flutter open. A bit of panic exploded in Emma, and she was surprised at the way those hazel eyes looking up at her sleepy, and dazed could calm it when the owner of them was the cause.

A hand that Emma hadn't noticed until now, resting possessively at her waist curled closed making Emma's nakedness even more evident. Ruby's eyes widen at this and she seemed to remember herself what she was doing here.

"I'm sorry." Ruby blurted out. Taking her hand back and hugging it to her partially bare chest, sitting up and away from Emma. Which stung the blonde a bit, even as she was telling herself how unfair it was of her to feel that way. She unconsciously hugging the sheet tighter around her almost bare body as she sat up.

All of this happened in the about four seconds after Ruby apologized before Emma was seated up herself, the sheet still hugged to her chest. Denying it. Shaking her head violently from side to side she finally managed to get more than no, no, and don't be out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I do. I.., took advantage of you."

Ruby actually laughed at this. Her hand landing briefly on Emma's knee when she recovered from it. Before thinking better of this action, and taking it back.

"You.. Took advantage of _me?_" She still had that winning smile on her lips, showing her pearly whites just a bit, and she gave her head a shake.

"I mean, I should have stopped you.. But, I-" Emma stopped, eyes wide and looking down making herself almost cross-eyed down at the finger on her lips.

"I wanted to. I would have been insulted, and..., embarrassed if you did stop me." Ruby looked down at her lap for a moment, then back up at Emma. Her cheeks suddenly hinted with a bit of pink. Her usual wide charming smile replaced with a small shy one.

"I still. I feel like I..." Emma frowned, suddenly frustrated with her inability to put her thoughts, and feelings into words.

"Don't apologize." Ruby looked up at Emma for a second, an almost hurt look on her features. "I'll go, we can forget about this.. Just don't say your sorry. Please." Ruby climbed off of the bed. Finding her shirt quickly. Knowing just what kind of lecture she'd get from Granny for coming home in the early hours of the morning.

When Ruby opened the door Emma felt the undeniable need to keep her from leaving again.

"You make me feel all funny inside." Ruby stopped. Emma knew she needed to keep going. "Like, butterflies in my stomach when you smile. All special, and warm when you hug me, and... Like I'm on fire when you touch me." Emma knew she was rambling, but it seemed to be working, because Ruby had turned to look at her after the butterflies when she smiled comment, and had made her way back to the bed sometime between that and on fire when you touch me.

She touched her knee again through the sheet. Which made Emma's skin prickle beneath it in a weirdly pleasant way.

"Do you mean that?" She asked her voice a bit doubtful in contrast to the hopeful smile she was giving the blonde. Who was staring at the hand on her knee. Giving the sheet around her a tug closer, suddenly self-conscious. She had never given her..., crush on Ruby much thought. Even addressed it as a crush. Even addressed the feelings she had just blurted out, terrified they might grow. But now that she thought about it more, she did and was surprised at how Ruby seemed to be sharing those feelings.

"Well.. I wouldn't lie to you and sleep with you in the same night." Emma tried to joke. Although she was incredibly nervous and only succeeded in giving out a small dry chuckle. Before finally looking up into Ruby's eyes.

The kiss was again unexpected. But Emma responded after a brief moment of uncertainty.

It wasn't like the one from earlier that night. It wasn't needy, and desperate. But soft and gentle. Tender, caring. With promises, all in the few moments while it lasted.

Sometime during the kiss Ruby's hand had come to rest on Emma's shoulder. While one of Emma's had found it's way to the base of Ruby's neck. Letting the sheet which had been pinned to her sides fall a bit, and making it obvious again Emma's state of undress.

When they broke they were still close, and breathing each others air. Ruby smiling that wide beautiful smile. Which turned a tad flirty when she glanced down. Emma let out a little noise. Wrapping an arm around herself, and giving Ruby an instinctual, teasing, push. Her cheeks flushing their own shade of red. While Ruby giggled on the quilt.

"You know.. you kind of gave me a mind blowing orgasm." Emma rolled on her side and looked Ruby in the eye. Who was attempting to muffle her giggles. She gave the blonde a somewhat cocky smile, and nodded.

"Well I do know how to please a woman." Ruby replied. Emma found herself wondering where Ruby _had _learned to do so so well. Then ordered her thoughts back on course.

"Well, I was going to say. Maybe I return the favor." That surprised Ruby, and Emma took the moment to lean in and place a quick kiss on the younger woman's slightly parted lips. Which Ruby deepened with a hand sliding into Emma's wonderful blonde locks. Tangling in them, and holding her there until neither had enough oxygen left to kiss very well.

"See you're doing that thing to me again. I'm not thinking very straight." Ruby let out a small laugh, and moved in for another kiss. A short one, and then a few more.

"I don't think thinking _straight_ would be very good in this situation." Ruby giggled. Kissing Emma seemed to be making her kind of giddy.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." Emma admitted, making herself keep looking Ruby in the eye. "I don't want it to be just a one night stand. Whether it's awkward afterward or not." Emma felt her nerves making themselves more and more known the more she talked without Ruby replying, and she added a small hesitant. "If you want to too.. that is."

"Of course I do." Ruby jump forward as best she could while lying on her side. "You make me feel funny too."

Another one of those tender kisses came, which turned slowly less tender and Emma was on top of Ruby when it ended.

"You know... Either I'm under dressed, or your over dressed." Emma still had the sheet somewhat covering herself, and gave Ruby's fully clothed body a pointed look.

"I think I'm over dressed." The younger woman replied, slightly out of breath already her heart drumming in her ears.

**A/N **I'm not sure if I like how it ended . Oh well. If I don't like it that much I might add another chapter. Tell me if you liked it. I'm mainly just experimenting with writing these two, so you should tell me if they were in character.


End file.
